


Drabble(plus27): Everyone Wants One (Sharpe lust)

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels), valuna



Category: Sharpe (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-03
Updated: 2003-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuna/pseuds/valuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Luna:) In honor of <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/community/bean_daily/82222.html">this  tasty morsel</a> and my arrival in this community, I'd like to share the two-minute IM dialogue exchange between <a href="http://lannamichaels.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://lannamichaels.livejournal.com/"><strong>lannamichaels</strong></a> and myself this morning upon looking at said morsel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble(plus27): Everyone Wants One (Sharpe lust)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: http://community.livejournal.com/bean_squee/46945.html

"Why, yes. Looking quite nice, Richard. Now if you don't mind, would you bend over and pick up me map?"

"Why don't you do it yourself, Hogan?" Sharpe protests, but bends over anyway.

"What a fine view. Don't you agree, Pat?"

"Mighty fine view, sir. Can't ever get enough of it."

"Don't you start, Pat. I let you paw me just last night!"

"That ya did, sir. And I'm mighty grateful for it. Just agreeing with the major, sir, like a good soldier."

"You and the major would have me tied to the bed all day if we had beds."

"Don't be harassing the sergeant, Richard. He's just stating what the whole of Wellington's army knows. You got a fine arse."

"And everyone from Wellington down wants to have it!"


End file.
